User talk:Dark Energy
Dark Energy, I do agree. but I recently opened a fanon wiki called Fracture fanon. If you wan't to make a wiki on Mass Effect fanon click the "Request a new wiki" link at the top of any wiki's page-CORTEZSNIPER! HUZZAH! 17:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Langauge Policy Please take a few minutes to review the site's Language and Banning Policies. The use of crude/inappropriate language, i.e. "MY Bullshit? How about YOUR bullshit...Its easy to see how ass-backwards your view of the world is", will not be tolerated here. Also insulting other users, calling them a "communist pig" is also not even remotely tolerated. Repeated violations of this policy will result in a ban. And since there seems to be an argument here about a very serious offense here, I will point this out. If you attempt and are proven guilty of being a sock puppet or using sock puppetry, then you will be perma-banned and no longer welcome here. This is not negotiable. This is nothing more than a statement about our site policies, which I again encourage you to read before you proceed to comment further. We are a welcoming community, but we do ask that everyone observe proper behavior and follow guidelines, which are listed in the Community Guidelines. Lancer1289 17:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) This Is It It is time to put this issue to bed now, Dark Energy, before an Administrator has to intervene. :*''First off, you do not have to tell me that you think you are a victim; I can see it in your comments without you even realizing. I am not covering my tracks because I have no tracks to cover. There is no punishment for calling out a known flamer on their lies and I would gladly admit to it any day of the week.'' :*''Second, renaming an article into "I eat c%ck" is clear vandalism and downright inappropriate. If you do not think so, try that on any other wiki and see how quickly they ban you.'' :*''You broke rules and received punishment accordingly. The First Amendment can do nothing to facilitate your childish rants or inappropriate behavior on wikia; joining wikia made you subject to follow rules on any wiki you join or face punishment so by all means take this to the White House and see how hard they laugh in your face.'' :*''I'm not accusing you of anything that you have not admitted to in the past. I have seen the proof and Lancer has links so do not try to claim innocence. I doubt that you see my view of the world, seeing as how your own is so utterly twisted.'' :*''Again, the constitution does not work for your argument. When you joined wikia you should have known what you were getting into. However, while the administration of a wiki cannot be persecuted for upholding their rules as long as they aren't harmful, YOU can still get into trouble for your acts of plagiarism.'' :*''I am not an elitist, simply a fan of Mass Effect who will call someone out on their lies if I know that they are in fact lying. By the way, how am I trying to get power? I do not contribute on Halo Fanon, Mass Effect Universe, or halopedia so why would I want power on sites that I do not frequent or know anyone on? Your logic is more than flawed, it is nonexistent.'' :*''You do not "fight" for the common man; you resort to insulting anyone who sees through your hollow words. I do not "fight" for the elite; I just call people out for their twisted lies. If you really want to fight for the common man, stop trying to spread slander about sites and people you have 3-year old issues with and join a real cause.'' I never attacked you Dark Energy, I called you out; it's that simple. If I were attacking you, you would know it. In fact, if I really had a grudge against you, I would have banned you from MEFF long ago when your plagiarism was first brought to my attention but I gave you a second chance because I believed you were truly sorry for your actions. Now, you are showing me a side that makes me realize why you were banned on MEFF by Ajax 013 in the first place. You may think that I am some evil, unconstitutional, "communist pig" terrorist but I don't care what you think of me because at the end of the day, you don't know me and I don't know you. I do know your actions, however, and now the admins here have a piece of your history as well as an example of how you behave. At this point you can reply, but I will not respond. I now see that it is pointless to try and get you to see that your treatment has been justified by your actions. I have no intentions of dragging this out any longer or having any further interaction with you whatsoever. Your comments carry no merit with me and any respect that I once had for you has now become too insignificant for measurement. The only regret I have about this entire exchange is the fact that it started on a blog post on one of my favorite wikis but then again, you needed to here this and I have told you everything I needed to without breaking the language policy. This exchange is over.--DeadDATA 22:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC)